


Гиганты

by new_insensible



Series: Необыкновенное мужество [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Recovery, Tarsus IV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible
Summary: Джим знал, что у Боунза есть дочь, само собой. Вскоре после того, как они встретились, выяснилось, что вся правда о том, что тот потерял наэтой чертовой планете– нечто больше, нежели деньги, друзья, репутация, дом или планы на будущее – это малышка с такими же как у Боунза волосами, карими глазами и личиком сердечком. Во времена академии доктор каждые День благодарения и Рождество на несколько дней пропадал в Джорджии, возвращаясь из своих строго контролируемых встреч со смесью тоски, гнева и острой потребности в дорогом виски. Несмотря на это, Джоанна все еще оставалась просто одним из фактов о Боунзе, не тем, что Джим испытал на собственном опыте. Они решили выбраться на пляж, отпраздновать медленное восстановление Джима, достигшее наконец поворотной точки... Вместо этого сейчас они собирались в Джорджию. Вместе.





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228292) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 



> Это перевод второй части серии [Strange Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/series/982452). Название первой главы «Best Laid Plans» – по всей видимости отсылка к идиоме, связанной со строчкой стихотворения Роберта Бернса (Robert Burns): «The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry» (в переводе С. Маршака: «Лучшие планы мышей и людей часто идут вкривь и вкось»), сама идиома имеет примерно тот же смысл, что-то навроде: хочешь рассмешить Бога, расскажи ему о своих планах.

Официальный отчет о расследовании дела Маркуса-Хана был опубликован в понедельник утром, в одиннадцать. Стоял ясный солнечный день – ни облачка, ни следа тумана, лишь гребни волн расчерчивали пунктиром океанскую гладь. Свет зимнего солнца мягко освещал комнату, проникая в гостиную сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи. Джим, только что вернувшийся с сеанса физиотерапии, растянулся на диване под руками Маккоя, бережно разминавшего его многострадальные ноги. Благодарные вздохи и ответное понимающее хмыканье были единственными звуками их безмолвного разговора, когда тихую гармонию момента нарушили уведомления о приоритетных входящих, прозвучавшие в унисон с обоих паддов.

Джим, все еще официально освобожденный от службы по медицинским показаниям, среагировал первым – со стоном приподнявшись, дотянулся до своего падда, разблокировал экран и, увидев последнее сообщение, на мгновение забыл, как дышать. 

– Боунз.

Маккой резко поднял взгляд, схватил свой падд и, повторив жест, замер – сердце пропустило удар от названия заголовка. Он быстро развернул текст сообщения, это был адмиралтейский отчет – краткое изложение, сердечный ритм выравнивался по мере того, как он пролистывал основные пункты. Все было так, как и говорил Арчер тогда – в день, когда Маккоя вызывали для дачи показаний. Кирк описывался как настоящий герой – человек, вступившийся за то, что было правильным, спасший мир большой личной ценой. И, черт возьми, именно так оно и было, подумал Маккой, несмотря на все увиливания и недоговорки, которые он в конечном счете мог предвидеть. Они даже включили детали о том, как Джим в одиночку вошел в реакторный отсек, чтобы предотвратить крушение корабля в районе Сан-Франциско. Момент со смертью был пропущен, но слово «реанимированный» было использовано в сочетании со «смертельной дозой радиации» – интересно, что люди смогут прочесть между строк.

Это будет чертов медиа-цирк.

Маккой тоже был упомянут. Ни слова о крови аугмента или угрозе понижения в звании, вместо этого – благодарность за его «исключительный профессионализм и преданность». И подписи Арчера и Флокса под всем этим. Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ошеломленным взглядом Джима, и уже собирался что-то сказать, не вполне уверенный, что именно, когда его комм пискнул, высвечивая неизвестный контакт. Комм Джима тут же последовал его примеру.   
– О, черт! – Маккой бросил свой падд и потянулся к журнальному столику, чтобы заставить замолчать оба коммуникатора, криво улыбнувшись Джиму. – К счастью, хотя бы про эту квартиру не знают, спасибо Споку.

Падд Джима оповестил о еще одном входящем, и тот простонал:  
– Они не оставят нас в покое, да?

– Если мы заляжем на дно, они успокоятся. – Он на это надеялся. Они уже проходили подобное после Нарады – было довольно паршиво, и Маккой подозревал, сейчас может быть хуже. Осторожно забрав падд из рук капитана, он заставил все уведомления замолчать, а затем отправил устройства на стол. – Давай-ка, – он мягко толкнул Джима, заставив снова лечь, вернул свои руки на его икры, ворча: – Я был где-то здесь.

Джим издал протяжный вздох, когда руки Маккоя добрались до особенно болезненного места, заставляя спазм уйти. Пытаясь выкинуть из головы этот отчет, Джим потянул подушку под голову и снова ахнул, когда очередной мышечный узел был нейтрализован.   
– Как ты ко мне добр, Боунз, твои руки... – слова утонули в еще одном вздохе.

– Только держи это при себе. Маккой наклонился и поцеловал его там, где рубашка задралась вверх, обнажив участок бедра. – Иначе разрушишь мою репутацию, я так тщательно над ней работал.

Уголок рта Джима дрогнул в улыбке, но он старательно ее сдержал. 

Прошло четыре дня и, если уж на то пошло, все стало только хуже. Официальный отчет, все его пятьсот страниц, до сих пор мусолили на всех крупных новостных каналах и в таблоидах... Маккой попытался включить спортивные новости тем утром, а вместо этого наткнулся на «Проклятие Энтерпрайз» вкупе с изображениями Пайка и Кирка в инвалидных колясках. Фото Джима выглядело так, будто было сделано тайно по дороге на физиотерапию... Он сразу же выключил голоэкран, но подозревал, что Джим все равно все видел.

Они были заперты в квартире, и это сводило с ума обоих. Спок и Ухура хотели их навестить, но опасались навлечь внимание прессы. Медиа-ажиотаж вокруг их персон, в связи с упоминанием в докладе об аресте Хана, не собирался идти на спад. Ну хотя бы Бойс смог вырваться выпить с ними накануне вечером, обычно он днями напролет пропадал в Медицинском центре Звездного флота.

Сидя на диване, Джим вздохнул, привлекая внимание собеседника:   
– Нам пора выбраться из города. Надо присмотреть какой-нибудь хороший пляж для отдыха.

Маккой фыркнул:   
– Да, при госпитале. Джим, ты все еще выздоравливаешь.

– Я _в норме_ , Боунз. Ты же сам говорил. Больше никаких осложнений не было. Я стал сильнее, передвигаюсь уже сам.

– На короткие расстояния.

– И могу ходить …

– Через комнату, прежде чем сесть отдохнуть потребуется.

Хотя это была правда. Две недели назад они сменили инвалидную коляску на другую, чтобы Джим мог маневрировать в ручном режиме. Правда в основном ей управлял Маккой, если они хотели куда-то выйти, но прогресс был. Медленный.

Маккой оторвал взгляд от статьи, которую читал, и обнаружил, что Джим пристально за ним наблюдает. О, черт. 

К тому же вот-вот Рождество. Пару недель назад они проводили День благодарения в гостях у Бойса, празднуя и предаваясь грусти в окружении команды Энтерпрайз. Сейчас Спок и Ухура направлялись на Новый Вулкан, Сулу проводил время с Беном и Деморой, Чехов был с родителями, Скотти говорил о каком-то большом мероприятии, возглавляемом его бабушкой, яркой личностью и талантливым инженером. А Бойс упомянул о своей сестре с верфей Утопия Планиция, видимо собрался провести время с ней. Словом, это было бы не очень праздничное Рождество, останься они в Сан-Франциско. Так что вопреки здравому смыслу Маккой сказал:   
– Я займусь этим. – Он бы никогда не признался вслух, как ему приятно было видеть улыбку Джима в ответ.

Бросив свою статью, он принялся подыскивать варианты, следя за тем, чтобы те не оказались изолированными от связи с хорошо оснащенными флотскими медцентрами. Вопреки самому себе, он тоже загорелся ожиданием. Вспомнив, что М'Бенга раньше жил где-то в Юго-Восточной Азии, он быстро отправил ему сообщение, а затем отложил падд, чтобы заняться обедом.

Обедали в уютном молчании, яркие моменты футбольного матча на голоэкране помогли немного отвлечься от угнетающих новостей. В конце концов Джим принялся заваливать Маккоя своими идеями:   
– Как насчет частного пляжа? Плавание же должно пойти мне на пользу? Или насчет веранды с видом? Если я пока не могу гулять на большие расстояния, мог бы по крайней мере свежим воздухом подышать. И, – двигая бровями, – знаешь, если ты найдешь какое-нибудь уединенное место, я не отказался бы получить немного солнца _всем телом_.

На последнем предложении Маккой фыркнул и отправил Джима в комнату вздремнуть. Неважно, что капитан утверждал о своем прогрессе, он все еще восстанавливался и легко уставал. Оставшись один, Маккой с час понабирал свою статью, а затем открыл сообщения, проверить ответил ли М'Бенга.

Но тот молчал, правда система автоматически отметила новое входящее как приоритетное. Имя бывшей жены в поле «от» заставило его на миг замереть, но он его все же его открыл:

_Насколько я помню, ты обещал ей, что навестишь в следующий раз, когда будешь на Земле. Ей может быть шесть, Леонард, но она не идиотка. Она знает, что ты здесь, и ты пропустил День благодарения. Сейчас о ее папе круглосуточно говорят в новостях, и она вбила себе в голову сумасшедшую идею, что ты можешь упасть с неба. Рождество меньше, чем через две недели. Исправь это, Леонард._

Безмолвно ругаясь, Маккой провел рукой по волосам. Следующее сообщение, отправленное с промежутком в два часа, тоже было от Джоселин. Он слышал ее голос, когда читал:

_Это все характер Тредуэй, прости. Через несколько дней начнется школа, и мы планировали остаться здесь на Рождество. Твоя бабушка хочет провести с ней немного времени, так почему бы тебе не приехать на несколько дней?_

Это был скорее приказ, чем просьба. Захваченный водоворотом из чувства вины и разочарования, Маккой с сожалением закрыл все окна поиска. Он вернулся в гостиную, обнаружив, что Джим снова там, растянулся на диване в компании мерцавшего на голоэкране документального фильма о телепатии бетазоидов. Увидев лицо Маккоя, он насторожился и приостановил воспроизведение.

Стоя на некотором расстоянии от дивана, Маккой потер затылок:   
– Помнишь, я должен был поискать пляж?

Джим кивнул.

– Мне нужно в Джорджию. Мне очень жаль. – Он опустил взгляд, но тут же заставил себя посмотреть Джиму в глаза. – Может быть, мы сможем выбраться вместе в Новый год.

– Что случилось?

– Получил сообщение от Джоселин. – Он покачал головой. – Поправка: яростное сообщение от Джоселин. Джоанне, конечно, всего шесть, но они говорят об этом в школе... Я почти не общался с ней с тех пор, как мы вернулись, хотя обещал, что приеду, как только снова окажусь на Земле. Я был так поглощен своими делами. Теперь она увидела новости о звездолетах, падающих с неба и очень напугана.

– Что ж, значит мы отправляемся в Джорджию. – Джим пожал плечами, будто это было самое простое дело в мире.

– Мы? – Маккой поднял бровь, – Джим, там энергичный шестилетний ребенок, сердитая бывшая и семейных драм больше, чем я хотел бы вывалить на кого-либо. Даже на Спока.

Предложение не было тщательно обдуманным, но идея уже озвучена, и Джим удвоил ставки:  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я с тобой ехал, можешь оставить меня с Бойсом, но, если ты не против... я бы хотел поехать. – Что-то пришло ему в голову, и он нахмурился: – Подожди, черт, Боунз, она _знает_? Я имею в виду, если нет, это нормально, так что если ты не хочешь…

Это был совсем не тот разговор, которого Маккой ожидал, когда начинался день, но он поднял руку и решительно ответил:  
– Притормози, Джим. Я дал Джосс знать, что ты станешь более постоянной величиной в моей жизни, когда писал ей в День благодарения. Не то, чтобы ты уже не был.

Внезапно неуверенно, хотя мнение этой женщины в принципе не имело для него значения, Джим спросил:   
– Что она сказала?

О, чертовски вовремя. Эта неожиданная реакция заставила Маккоя улыбнуться:   
– Мы были женаты, Джим, в течение нескольких лет, пока все не развалилось. И давно развелись. Вероятно, она все еще на злится что-то, и, возможно, заслуженно, но она двигается дальше. – Он сократил расстояние между ними и мягко провел рукой по лицу Джима. – И мне наконец-то тоже удалось.

Наклонившись, он коснулся губ Джима мягким поцелуем, не переходя грани, даже когда тот попытался ему ответить. Отступив назад, Маккой испытующе посмотрел на Джима:   
– Ты уверен? Я пойму, если ты решишь остаться, а потом мы бы выбрались куда-нибудь вместе.

Глядя на смесь нервозности и слабой надежды в карих глазах, Джим не мог произнести ничего, кроме уверенного:  
– Конечно.

Маккой улыбнулся, коротко целуя его снова, затем взял падд и вернулся к себе, видимо, чтобы начать приготовления. Оставшись в одиночестве, капитан выключил голоэкран и начал обдумывать последствия.

Джим знал, что у Боунза есть дочь, разумеется. Вскоре после того, как они встретились, выяснилось, что вся правда о том, что тот потерял на _этой чертовой планете_ – нечто больше, нежели деньги, друзья, репутация, дом или планы на будущее – это малышка с такими же как у Боунза волосами, карими глазами и личиком сердечком.   
Во времена академии доктор каждые День благодарения и Рождество на несколько дней пропадал в Джорджии, возвращаясь из своих строго контролируемых встреч со смесью тоски, гнева и острой потребности в дорогом виски. Все на Энтерпрайз были в курсе, что каждый четверг с 15:55, по времени штаб-квартиры Звездного флота, у их CMO особенно тяжелая рука и гипо наготове – для любого, кто срывал запланированные полчаса разговора с Джоанной, а уж поступить в медотсек с травмой в это время – мертвый номер. Когда перерывы без связи становилась слишком долгими, доктор мрачнел, строчил письма и переживал, что они могут остаться непрочитанными. 

Но до недавнего времени Джиму даже в голову не приходило, что он на самом деле когда-нибудь встретится с Джоанной. Он вдруг совершенно иррационально испугался, не понимая почему. Пришлось снова включить голоэкран в попытке от всего отрешиться, потерявшись в сюжете. 

Пару часов спустя Маккой появился снова, выглядя усталым, но, похоже, более оптимистичным, и рухнув на диван рядом с Джимом, прислонился к нему плечом.  
– Все в порядке. Поедем через пять дней и останемся на Рождество. Можем пожить у бабушки. Вообще-то, она настаивала. Моя мама... она так и не восстановилась после смерти отца и моего развода, мы можем ее увидеть, а можем и нет.

Джим нахмурился, он достаточно знал и о личной трагедии Маккоя, и о разводе, чтобы уметь читать между строк. Он осторожно спросил:   
– Твоя бабушка?

– Грэм? – Маккой сдвинулся ниже, чтобы его голова могла опуститься на плечо Джима. – Она тоже была врачом. Она все поняла, хотя это и забрало у нее единственного сына. – Устроившись под боком другого мужчины, он добавил мягко: – Спасибо, что предложил поехать.

– В любое время, – ответ Джима был искренним, хотя не без искры беспокойства. 

Вот так Джим и оказался на переднем сидении авто, груженого сумками и инвалидным креслом. Вокруг простирался сельский пейзаж, Маккой управлял машиной в полуавтоматическом режиме, и эта иллюзия контроля успокаивала, пока они приближались к ферме. 

Волнение захлестнуло Джима, когда они свернули на длинную подъездную дорожку:   
– Как мне ее называть?

Подняв одну бровь, Маккой не отвел взгляда от гравийной колеи:  
– Грэм?

– Да.

– Грэм.

– Но она же не моя бабушка. Может она предпочла бы…

Маккой искоса глянул в его сторону, нотки неподдельного отчаяния в голосе капитана заставили его улыбнуться.   
– Джим, тебе повезло, что она этого не слышала, иначе могла бы надрать тебе уши.

Джим моргнул.   
– Что?

– Ты – член семьи, – Маккой убрал руку с руля и потянулся сжать предплечье Джима, – что бы ни случилось. 

Машина остановилась перед длинной верандой.   
– Вот, здесь мы можем разгрузиться, а потом припаркуемся в сторонке. – Под «мы», конечно, подразумевался сам Маккой, поскольку на лбу Джима, к тому времени, как он, не спеша, направился к входной двери, уже блестел пот.

Прежде чем он успел позвонить, дверь рывком отворилась, и Джим обнаружил перед собой женщину с густыми седыми волосами, ярко-зелеными глазами и знакомой ямочкой на подбородке. Леонард все еще был занят, пытаясь поднять инвалидное кресло по ступенькам, пришлось использовать свою фирменную улыбку дипломата, скрывая скребущее в груди волнение.   
– Привет, я Джим.

– Луиза Маккой. – Она улыбнулась так, что в уголках ее глаз собрались морщинки, и быстро его обняла. – Зови меня Грэм.

Она отступила на шаг, впуская его в дом и, положив руку на плечо, провела в гостиную, где указала на удобный диван. В углу стояла украшенная рождественская ель, с лежащими под ней небольшими свертками. С благодарностью опустившись на подушки, Джим наблюдал, как Леонарда заключили в теплые объятия, а затем тоже отправили в сторону дивана. Было ошеломляюще наблюдать, какой открытой она была. Возможно, тоже слишком доверяла новостям. 

Появилась большая тарелка с печеньем и кофе, а Луиза расположилась в потрепанном кресле напротив. Она сделала глоток из своей кружки и без предисловий перешла к делу:  
– Я говорила с Джоселин, – Джим почувствовал, как Леонард напрягся рядом, но она продолжила, будто никаких причин для этого не было, – Джо приедет сегодня во второй половине дня и сможет остаться на ночь и на следующий день. Потом они собираются провести время с ее семьей, но вернутся в Рождество после обеда.

Два дня, включая ночь. Леонард не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел ее так долго. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы уложить в постель. В груди что-то дрогнуло, и он обрадовался, когда бабушка продолжила:  
– Я превратила кабинет на первом этаже в спальню для вас двоих. К нему примыкает ванная, можно просто закрыть дверь, ведущую в холл, чтобы ею пользоваться. А Джо может занять гостевую спальню наверху рядом со мной. Джим не смог скрыть зевок, она поймала его на этом, добавив: – Вам должно быть пришлось рано подняться ради поездки... если Джим решит немного отдохнуть, ты мог бы помочь мне кое с чем в конюшне.

Бросив косой взгляд на Джима, Леонард убедился, что тот и правда устал, так что повел его по коридору в бывший кабинет его бабушки и деда. Два стола, стоявшие раньше друг напротив друга в центре комнаты, были сдвинуты к стене, а вместо них втиснута кровать королевского размера. Леонард узнал одеяло из детства, он хорошо помнил ощущение мягкого хлопка на своей щеке. 

Стащив с Джима обувь, он помог ему устроиться на кровати, улыбнувшись, когда глаза капитана быстро закрылись, а черты разгладились. Он провел рукой по его волосам и легко поцеловал перед тем, как выйти. 

Вернувшись в основную часть дома, он направился на кухню, где его ждала бабушка. Прислонившись к столешнице, вдохнул слабый запах специй и выпечки.   
– Так что за работа? Снова забор?

Она молча указала на заднюю дверь, и последовав взглядом за ее жестом, Леонард обнаружил там пару поношенных сапог для верховой езды, джодпуры и шлем, в котором узнал отцовский.  
– Бакстер скучал по тебе. Девушка, которая обычно его тренирует, уехала на несколько дней, а ему не помешала бы хорошая поездка. Маршрут знаешь.

Проглотив внезапный комок в горле, Леонард кивнул, собирая одежду, чтобы переодеться, не рискнув произнести хоть что-то в ответ.   
Брюки сидели идеально, хотя и казались новыми. Сапоги были его собственные, удобные, старые, но недавно начищенные. А он считал, что окончательно потерял их, когда уезжал из Джорджии... Шлем. Он перевернул его и на мгновение задохнулся от бросившейся в глаза надписи перманентным маркером: _Д. Маккой_. Почерк отца. Выровняв дыхание, он выпрямился и застегнул шлем под подбородком, решив не зацикливаться на мысли о предыдущем владельце.

Стоял ясный, прохладный день, и когда дверь с грохотом захлопнулась у Леонарда за спиной, свежий воздух заставил его снова почувствовать себя мальчишкой. Трава под ногами была мягкой, даря наслаждение от ощущения ходьбы по чему-то отличному от жестких поверхностей палуб или тротуаров Сан-Франциско.   
Он вошел в конюшню, где был встречен скептическим взглядом вскинувшего голову коня, но то, что животное не полностью от него отвернулось, подсказало Леонарду, что возможно его еще не совсем забыли. Бакстер навострил уши, когда Леонард приблизился, потребовалось несколько успокаивающих слов, прежде чем конь наконец выказал радость от того, что его оседлали и вывели на пастбище. 

Бакстера купили незадолго до болезни Дэвида Маккоя, как повод почаще отдыхать от медицинской практики. По мере того, как болезнь отца прогрессировала, Леонард становился все более частым гостем на ферме и в конюшне. Все Маккои с детства умели держаться в седле, и в течение многих месяцев, как только ему удавалось вырывался из вечных рабочих метаний, его отец, Джосс и Джоанна были единственным оазисом – местом, где он мог хоть на час забыть о своем вечном беспокойстве и отрешившись от остального, ни о чем не думать. Насколько он знал, его отец так ни разу на этом жеребце и не ездил. 

Яблоко проделало долгий путь, чтобы помочь загладить вину за долгое отсутствие, и вскоре они уже двигались по знакомой тропе, пролегающей через близлежащий лес.

Это было чудесно. Леонард выпрямился в седле и оглядывал окрестности – некогда знакомый вид, тщательно каталогизируя все изменения, произошедшие за эти годы: вытянувшиеся деревья, здания вдалеке, новые тропы тут и там... В конце концов, по пути к дому, он свернул на большое пастбище и поднял коня в галоп. Тот послушно прибавил, и наклонившись вперед, Леонард наслаждался встречным потоком холодного воздуха, бьющим в лицо – ощущением, которое в детстве звал полетом. Они переходили в галоп еще несколько раз, затем Леонард снизил темп, и они неспеша обогнули периметр фермы, остывая. К тому времени, когда пришлось возвращаться в конюшню, он уже начал чувствовать растянутые мышцы, обещавшие настоящую боль на следующий день. Рутинная чистка лошади после прогулки показалась ему священным ритуалом. Бакстер, похоже, был с ним согласен, подтверждая это исключительным терпением, лишь время от времени кротко обнюхивая Леонарда, когда человек оказывался пределах его досягаемости.

В последний раз дружески погладив лошадь по лбу, Леонард вышел из конюшни и, слегка ковыляя, направился обратно к ферме. Зажав шлем под мышкой, он потянулся к входной двери, когда услышал:  
– Боунз.

Развернувшись, он увидел Джима, сидящего на терассе, на большой деревянной качели, в шляпе, окруженного подушками, закутанного в толстое одеяло, и смотрящего на поля. Это было последнее место, где он ожидал его застать.   
– Джим! – Леонард подошел ближе и прикасаясь к его порозовевшему носу обеспокоенно произнес: – Здесь очень холодно. О чем только бабушка думала.

– О том, что мне нужен свежий воздух. Расслабься, у меня есть термос с кофе и грелка на коленях.

Приглядевшись повнимательнее, Леонард вынужден был признать, что на щеках Джима – здоровый румянец, которого он уже давно там не видел. Кокон из одеяла был огромным, он откинул один край в сторону и быстро скользнул внутрь, плотно укутывая их обоих. Джим вскрикнул от добравшегося до него холода, на что Леонард фыркнул, чуть толкнув капитана локтем:   
– Не будь ребенком.

Устраиваясь рядом поудобнее, Джим наморщил нос.   
– От тебя пахнет лошадью. – Он прижался носом к коротким волосам на виске доктора и прошептал: – Это горячо.

– У тебя тяга к сельскохозяйственным животным? Не мог сказать мне это раньше, когда я еще мог сбежать?

Джим закатил глаза:   
– Я не про лошадь, а про верховую езду, господи, Боунз, ты был крут. – Рука скользнула под одеялом и сжала бедро Леонарда, обтянутое жесткой тканью. 

_Ох_. С тягой к мужчине на коне он, пожалуй, мог бы кое-то сделать. Карие глаза потемнели.   
– Да? – голос прозвучал хрипло, даже для его собственных ушей, – тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел? – Маккой чуть наклонил и запрокинул голову.

Джим проглотил наживку, наклонился ближе и накрыл поцелуем пульсирующую жилку на шее Леонарда.

– Окей, вы двое. – Они виновато вздрогнули, услышав голос Луизы у входной двери. – Джо будет здесь через полчаса. Джим, давай устроим тебя в доме. Душ и чистая одежда. Господи, пахнешь как лошадь.

Фырканье Джима было встречено шуточным толчком от Леонарда, прежде чем они оба поспешили подчиниться.

Оставшись в одиночестве в гостиной, Джим почувствовал лавиной накатывающее волнение. Последний раз, когда он хоть какое-то время находился рядом с ребенком лет шести, был на Тарсусе, и он даже _отдаленно_ оказывался проводить параллели между той ситуацией и тем, что происходило сейчас. Погруженный в раздумья, он не замечал, как Леонард, только что вышедший из душа, присоединился к нему, до тех пор, пока легкий поцелуй не коснулся его головы.

– Она полюбит тебя, – мягко произнес Леонард в макушку Джима. Он еще раз поцеловал его и собирался сказать еще что-то, когда перед домом раздался хруст гравия и подъезжающего авто.

Леонард быстро выпрямился и почти бегом направился к входной двери, распахнул ее и через мгновение отшатнулся от удара почти доходящей ему до пояса реактивной ракеты, встретившей его громким визгом:  
– Папа!

– Джо-Джо! Он быстро пришел в себя, наклонился, чтобы крепко схватить дочь, поднял ее в воздух, а затем крепко обнял. – Я так скучал по тебе, родная.

Луиза обошла их и вышла на крыльцо, по-видимому, чтобы поговорить с Джоселин.

Леонард будто бы вообще не заметил бабушку, еще крепче обнимая Джоанну, сморгнув внезапную влагу.  
– Ты такая большая, посмотри на себя! Моя большая девочка. О, Джо.

Джим понимал, что со стороны выглядит пародией на сову, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Боунз, совершенно открытый и _счастливый_ – совершенно точно не то, что он часто мог наблюдать. Вообще-то ни разу за все годы, в течение которых знал этого человека.

– Папочка, я по тебе скучала! – Ее руки были так крепко обернуты вокруг шеи Леонарда, что Джим подумал, может ли тот дышать.

– Я тоже скучал. Мне так жаль, что я не мог вернуться скорее. – Джо издала тихий звук, который мог быть рыданием, и Леонард медленно повернулся с ней на руках. – Все в порядке, милая. Мы здесь, и все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Казалось, она, всхлипывает сильнее, но вместо того, чтобы выглядеть обеспокоенным, Леонард просто мягко улыбнулся и продолжал шептать тихие обещания, пока она не перестала плакать и не пробормотала:   
– Но корабль упал.

– Не наш корабль, дорогая. Джим позаботился об этом.

Джоанна отстранилась и встретилась взглядом с отцом.   
– Но в школе…

Леонард нахмурил брови, в равной степени испытывая нежность и беспокойство.   
– Ты веришь всему, что говорят другие дети в школе?

– Нет.

Леонард наклонил голову вперед, пока они не соприкоснулись.   
– Хорошо, потому что мы учили тебя быть выше этого. _Плохой_ корабль действительно упал, и это было ужасно, но капитан Кирк – Джим – позаботился, чтобы Энтерпрайз была в безопасности. Он пострадал, так что мне пришлось за ним присматривать. Это моя работа как старшего медицинского офицера. – Он потер их носы друг о друга. – Вот почему я не мог приехать сразу.

Джим был заворожен.

Полностью, совершенно очарован видом Леонарда, его Боунза – самого угрюмого человека во флоте, взаимодействующего с собственной дочерью. Он был охвачен благоговейным трепетом от того, что видел настолько, что даже не задумался, что все внимание вот-вот переключится на него, пока не понял, что последние слова Леонарда были:   
– Хочешь встретиться с ним сейчас?

Джоанна слегка кивнула, и прежде, чем Джим успел о чем-либо подумать, Боунз плюхнулся на диван, оказавшись рядом, с дочерью на коленях.   
– Джим, позволь представить тебе Джоанну Тредуэй-Маккой. Джоанна, это Джим.

_Оу_ , – вот все, что смог сформулировать мозг Джима, когда он встретил ее взгляд из-под растрепанных темных прядей, с трудом удерживаемых лентой. Эти карие глаза, которые он _знал_. Он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову – протянул руку:   
– Приятно познакомиться, Джоанна.

Она посмотрела на него в замешательстве, и Джим внутренне дрогнул, – пожимают ли руки шестилетние дети? И когда он уже собирался отступить, она протянула руку, сжала его пальцы, помахав рукой в попытке воспроизвести правильный жест, и тихо ответила:   
– Привет.

Почувствовав, что капитан немного ошеломлен, Леонард потянул ее назад, чтобы прижать к груди.   
– Угадай, что Грэм заставила меня делать этим утром?

Она хихикнула и улыбнулась отцу, видимо, позабыв о неуверенности. Джим задался вопросом, всегда ли дети так переменчивы.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Леонард продолжил:   
– Она попросила меня оседлать Бакстера для поездки. Держу пари, если бабушка даст тебе яблоко, мы можем пойти его угостить. Ее глаза загорелись, и Маккой поднялся, легко подхватив ее и раскачивая, будто она была легкой как пушинка.

Входная дверь снова открылась, и вернулась Луиза с детским чемоданом в руке. Она улыбнулась внуку с правнучкой на руках.   
– Все в порядке, она заедет завтра после ужина.

День выдался бурным. Джим не ожидал, что описание Джоанны как «энергичной» может оказаться преуменьшением. Она была не просто энергичной, она была воплощением энергии. Они с отцом навестили Бакстера, пока Джим оставался в доме, затем была воссоздана ее роль в школьном спектакле, полное исполнение репертуара школьного хора для зимнего конкурса, дано детальное описание всех друзей и союзов в первом классе, какая-то ролевая игра про пирата-исследователя в комплекте с костюмами для переодевания, шесть книг, прочитанные вслух...

Поймав потрясенный взгляд Джима, Луиза подошла к нему и прошептала:   
– Слишком много сладкого и волнение от присутствия отца. Завтра должна быть спокойнее, но ничего не обещаю на Рождество. Капитан сглотнул, а затем почувствовал, как маленькая рука сжала его руку и потянула в сторону стола, сервированного для чаепития.

В ту ночь Леонард рухнул в постель со стоном, измученный, но довольный. Движение матраса разбудило Джима от легкой дремоты, потянувшись к теплу другого человека, он перевернулся, открыл глаза и спросил:   
– Который час?

– Десять. Мы уложили ее спать пару часов назад, и я помог Грэм прибраться. Выглядело так, будто в гостиной взорвалась торпеда. – Леонард не мог скрыть нежности в своем голосе. – Ты что, спал?

– Мммм, дремал. – Джим уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Леонарда и вдохнул его запах. – Извини, совершенно вымотан после обеда.

Леонард фыркнул.  
– Не стоит извиняться. Он поднял руку и провел пальцами по волосам Джима. – Ты как раз там, где мне нужно.

– Это правда, _доктор_ Маккой? Леонард мог чувствовать его улыбку у своей шеи: – И что бы вы назначили, раз я здесь? – Двигаясь ближе, Джим закинул ногу на Леонарда, прижимаясь к его бедру, вызывая стон, который тот не потрудился сдержать.

– Похоже, возникло что-то, что заслуживает дальнейшего исследования.

Это была приятная мысль, но несмотря на все желание ее развить, у Джима не осталось сил довести задуманное до конца – усталость захлестнула его и унесла, как подводное течение. Погружаясь во тьму, он успел расслышать добродушное ворчливое:  
– Как типично. 

********** 

– Рейчел.

Джим проснулся с ее именем на губах и мокрыми от пота волосами. Сердце нещадно колотилось, потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений в незнакомой темноте, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится – Джорджия. Сердце не собиралось успокаиваться – казалось несчастный орган пытается вырваться из груди. Господи, Рейчел. У нее были светлые волосы, карие глаза и она была такой маленький для ее возраста. Вся ее семья исчезла еще до того, как Джим ее нашел. Она помогала ухаживать за Мэрибель, когда Кевин не знал, что делать, хотя сама была ненамного старше. Он до сих пор помнил, как ее тепло согревало его по ночам. И прекрасно помнил то утро, когда проснулся и обнаружил, что ее тело уже остыло. 

Боже, он бежал от этого воспоминания больше десяти лет… Сердце все еще билось, как испуганная птица о стекло. Джим перевернулся и прижался лицом к шее Леонарда, почти отчаянно, перекидывая через него ногу, толкаясь бедрами.

Удовольствие, растерянность, Леонард вынырнул из глубин сна, чувствуя лежащую на груди тяжесть и настойчивое давление в паху. Сдерживая стон, он позволил себе переместиться, подстраиваясь под движения Джима, прежде чем ощутил слезы на своей шее. Он нахмурился и хрипло, задыхаясь, произнес:   
– Джим. Погоди. – Он сумел отстраниться, протянул руку и крепко сжал бедра другого мужчины. Уже мягче добавив: – Просто остановись. Я не против пробуждения, но не думаю, что это то, что тебе сейчас нужно.

Напряжение отпустило Джима, он прижался к лежащему рядом, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, прикрытое тканью, и содрогнулся.

– Шшш. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке. – Тот слабо покачал головой, Леонард понял – кошмар был не о варп-ядре. Успокаивающе проводя рукой по боку Джима длинными, размашистыми движениями, он повторил: – Мы в порядке, Джим. Все мы.

– Рейчел. – Ей было восемь, когда он _пообещал_ ей, что все будет хорошо.

Узнав имя, которое Джим уже произносил несколько недель назад, он крепче сжал объятия. Было тяжело дышать под тяжестью другого мужчины, но Леонард не собирался двигаться. 

Джим задрожал сильнее, задыхаясь от воспоминания о карих запавших глазах на истощенном лице, медленно терявших свой блеск. Руки Леонарда едва удерживали его в настоящем. Запах гнили и пыли, вернувшийся вместе с кошмаром, казалось, заполнил темноту. Он ощутил движение, а затем с щелчком зажегся свет – маленькая лампа у изголовья кровати.

Медленно приходя в себя, в конце концов, он смог поднять покрасневшие глаза и встретился с обеспокоенным, оценивающим взглядом Леонарда.   
– Голова болит?

Джим кивнул и опустил голову обратно ему на грудь. Снова движение, затем какие-то звуки, показавшиеся знакомыми, прежде чем шею обжег гипо, и боль отступила. Джим благодарно вздохнул, а Леонард крепко обнял его в ответ. Измученный, он уже терял себя, когда попытался пробормотать:  
– Спасибо, Боунз.

На следующее утро Джим проснулся в одиночестве. Как он понял, было довольно поздно. На прикроватном столике лежал падд, а сверху – гипо. На экране мерцало сообщение: «Прими это», искушение проигнорировать которое исчезло сразу, как только он понял, что рискует навлечь на себя гнев сразу двух докторов Маккоев, если не последует инструкции. 

Он всем телом ощущал скованность и усталость – был совершенно выжат, как говорил Боунз. Одевшись, он использовал гипо и зашаркал по коридору в поисках остальных. Голоса Джоанны не было слышно, поэтому он направился на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь перекусить.

– Доброе утро, Джим. – Луиза улыбнулась ему со своего места у стола, где готовила что-то, используя муку и большую миску. – Если хочешь отправиться на улицу, я все приготовила там на качелях. Можешь наблюдать за ними оттуда, а я принесу что-нибудь поесть через минуту. – Никаких упоминаний о тяжелой ночи или позднем пробуждении. Ничего. Просто безоговорочное принятие, которое он не ощущал заслуженным.

Он улыбнулся, поблагодарил и побрел на веранду, обнаружив на садовой качели заранее приготовленные подушки, одеяло и нагревательный пакет для верности. Джим закутался в одеяло и мягко оттолкнулся ногой, приводя качели в движение, глядя в сторону конюшни и улыбаясь открывшейся картине: Джо держала корду, стоя по центру загона, а Леонард кружил вокруг нее на лошади. По команде дочери он без усилий пустил коня рысью, что-то крикнул в ответ и рассмеялся.

Боунз был бы хорошим отцом. Был хорошим отцом, поправил себя Джим. Он вдруг воочию увидел, как сложилась бы жизнь этого человека, если бы Дэвид Маккой не умер и этот брак не разрушился – уважаемый хирург, престижная исследовательская должность в Эмори, выходные на бабушкиной ферме, посвященные обожаемой дочери, разделяющей его любовь к верховой езде, о которой Джим даже не подозревал. Он мог представить, как в кадре появляется фигура, напоминающая Джоселин, прислоняется к забору и делает фото, присоединяясь к их смеху.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, вырывая Джима из раздумий. Луиза – с кружкой и полной тарелкой: свежие кексы, фрукты, сыр, вареное яйцо – то, что он мог легко есть руками, – его мелкая моторика все еще заставляла каждый раз бросать вызов ножу и вилке. Она поставила все это на стол рядом с качелями. От этой ее естественной заботы в горле образовался комок, и ему пришлось сделать паузу, прежде чем ответить:  
– Спасибо, Грэм. – Называть ее так, по-домашнему, все еще было непривычно, но она, казалось, ничего не заметила.

– Если захочешь добавки, просто крикни. Я делаю рулеты на ужин, так что смогу тебя услышать. Сжав его плечо, она вернулась внутрь. Кексы были еще теплые, и Джим съел два, прежде чем напомнил себе, что лучше бы выбрать что-то белковое, чтобы Боунз потом не ворчал.

Порыв ветра донес до него смех, и он посмотрел вниз, обнаружив, что Джоанна устроила препятствие из части старого ограждения, а корда исчезла. Леонард давно не практиковался, но конь взял барьер с легкостью. Джим засмотрелся, отмечая с какой внутренней силой и грацией Леонард двигался в седле, будучи в своей стихии, он не замечал этого в нем вне стен медицинского отсека. 

Конь снова заходил на прыжок, Джоанна издала радостный возглас от грохота копыт. Даже с веранды Джим видел широкую улыбку на лице доктора. Такого расслабленного. Счастливого. 

В груди Джима зажглась искра беспокойства.

Езда продолжалась еще некоторое время, затем Леонард и Джо исчезли в конюшне, чтобы привести лошадь в порядок, а Джим остался наедине со своими мыслями. Спустя какое-то время он был вырван из них топотом ног по веранде и криком:  
– Джим!

Джоанна бросилась вперед, щеки ее покраснели от возбуждения и холодного воздуха.   
– Ты нас видел?

– Видел. – Он подмигнул заговорщически, это заставило бы Чехова усмехнуться. – Ты проделала огромную работу, тренируя своего папу.

Она улыбнулась, оглянувшись, чтобы увидеть, как ее отец степенно присоединяется к ним, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на Джима. – А ты ездишь верхом?

Давние, забытые воспоминания нахлынули, вернув его деда Тиберия. До Фрэнка. До Тарсуса. Сглотнув комок в горле, он ответил:   
– Да, ездил когда-то, давным-давно. – _Когда у меня практически была семья_.

Прежде чем Джим успел ответить еще на несколько вопросов, он был спасен голосом, донесшимся из дома:   
– Снимай обувь, Джоанна, и помогай мне с выпечкой!

Вопросы были забыты, она сбросила ботинки и убежала в дом. 

Леонард рухнул рядом со стоном и улыбкой, заставляя качели затрястись на цепях.   
– Думаю, завтра не смогу ходить.

Джим попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но добродушное выражение на лице Леонарда заставило искру беспокойства вернуться, а невинный вопрос Джоанны лишь разжег ее сильнее.

Откинув голову на спинку качели, Леонард лениво развернулся к Джиму. Присмотрелся и на его лбу появилась морщина.  
– Что?

Проклиная сомнения, которые не мог скрыть, Джим подумал было солгать, но стало ясно, что пауза его выдала, – глаза Леонарда сузились в изучающем подозрении. Он обхватил себя руками под одеялом и скрепя сердце спросил:   
– Ты бы хотел остаться?

– Остаться? – Леонард в замешательстве нахмурился, потом, казалось, понял, что имел в виду Джим. – На Земле?

Джим кивнул, не вполне доверяя словам. 

Взглянув на окна и дверь, чтобы убедиться, что внутри ничего не будет слышно, Леонард придвинулся ближе, его колени коснулись закрытого одеялом бедра Джима.   
– Хм, ты действительно хочешь вернуться туда, да?

У Джима пересохло во рту, потому что в тот момент, впервые за почти пять лет, он не был уверен, чего хочет. Он хотел вернуться туда так же сильно, как и прежде, жаждал этого, и все же...

Леонард, казалось, все понял, он сжал покрытое одеялом колено Джима.   
– Инопланетные тираны, жаждущие нас прикончить, смертельные космические вирусы и бактерии, необъяснимые космические аномалии, способные уничтожить нас за секунду… – Почувствовав панику поднимающуюся к горлу Джима, он поднял руку и коснулся его затылка, поворачивая так, чтобы их глаза встретились: – Я люблю Джоанну, иногда так сильно, что дышать трудно, но теперь ты – моя семья, Джим. И, да поможет мне бог, я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

Семья. Это слово имело эффект, способный сломать его контроль. 

Леонард, казалось, это понял, он наклонился и мягко поцеловал Джима в губы, затем еще раз. Потребовалась три попытки, прежде чем Джим ответил, сначала осторожно, затем с возрастающей уверенностью. 

Обняв Джима, Леонард потянул его вниз вместе со всем этим одеялом, обогревательными пакетами и всем остальным, пока тот не растянулся на его коленях лежа вдоль сиденья качели. Держа его крепко, он попросил:   
– Расскажи мне об этом. – Он поцеловал Джима в макушку. – Расскажи мне, на что это будет похоже, когда мы получим наши назначения, – эта пятилетняя миссия. – Не было еще никакой определенности – ни в отношении назначений, ни в отношении возможности Джима вернуться к командованию, но Леонард не мог представить себе никакого другого исхода. 

Позволив себе расслабиться в теплых объятиях, Джим на мгновение задумался, прежде чем рассеянно тихо ответить:  
– Это должно быть так весело.

–О, да? Как?

Устроившись поудобнее, Джим не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, представляя.   
– Мы будем исследователями, Боунз. Направимся туда, где раньше никто до нас не был. Будем гулять по необитаемым планетам и знакомиться с новыми видами. Сулу будет держать надежный курс, а Чехов в итоге превратится в прекрасного молодого лейтенанта. Ухура будет поддразнивать меня, и Спок возможно, думаю, теперь он понимает больше. Она ему подходит. А ты будешь командовать в медотсеке, как в собственном королевстве, Боунз, и иногда командовать мной по внутренней связи, а когда мы приблизимся к новой планете, ты будешь на мостике – рядом со мной.

Леонард отозвался одобрительным гулом, поэтому Джим продолжил:   
– Они еще не начали переоборудование кают. Бьюсь об заклад, мы могли бы установить у меня второй компьютерный терминал, чтобы тебе не приходилось оставаться в одиночестве в медотсеке, когда захочется поработать допоздна.

Это было заманчивое предложение, не совсем то же, что съехаться, но, конечно, предполагающее, что они будут проводить больше свободного времени в компании друг друга. Леонард представил себе это: они с Джимом в дружеской тишине, доделывающие свои отчеты после окончания смены, с ногами переплетенными под большим совместным столом, но в остальном погруженные в работу... Это звучало чертовски лучше, чем сидеть в своем офисе одному.   
– Звучит отлично.

Джим еще больше расслабился, и Леонард улыбнулся. Он всегда скучал по Джоанне, постоянно, но сегодня делал вид, что все в порядке. На самом деле его мать вовсе и не думала их навещать, Джоселин все еще имела единоличную опеку над дочерью и не собиралась от нее отказываться без боя, присутствие Дэвида Маккоя все еще ощущалось здесь в масштабах больших, чем он готов был вынести, и он не смог бы мирно уживаться с бабушкой, а после того, что видел, что испытал, на научной должности в Эмори сошел бы с ума от скуки в течение года. Все это существовало еще до признания того простого факта, что Леонард не может представить себе жизнь без Джима Кирка, и пока они в конце концов не вернут его к работе, Джим не сможет нормально жить без палубного покрытия под ногами.  
И, если быть до конца откровенным, даже Леонарду пришлось признать, как сложно было засыпать в Сан-Франциско без мягкого шума двигателей Энтерпрайз.

Так они сидели, пока входная дверь не открылась с тихим щелчком.   
– Папа?

Легко подталкивая Джима, чтоб тот сел, Леонард также переместился.  
– Мы здесь, Джо.

Она вышла на улицу в носках, с любопытством рассматривая их, сидевших рядом.   
– Грэм говорит, обед готов.

Леонард протянул руку, улыбаясь, она взяла ее и потянула, поднимая отца на ноги. Наклонившись, доктор взял за руку Джима и тоже потянул вверх, одеяло упало и осталось на качели. И если он и держал их за руки слишком крепко, пока Джо вела их в дом, он чувствовал – ему позволяли. 

День прошел точно так же, как и предыдущий, хотя Джим выучил урок и в конце концов решил пойти вздремнуть, а не пытаться бодрствовать через силу. После раннего ужина он вышел из кухни и сидел в гостиной, просматривая сообщения с новостями от Скотти, когда открылась входная дверь.

Стройная женщина с темными волосами вошла, замерев, когда поняла, что комната не пуста. Она быстро взяла себя в руки, выпрямилась и решила не церемониться:  
– Ты должно быть Джим.

Она была интересной, отличалась особенной строгой красотой, свойственной некоторым женщинам. Покрытые лаком ногти, тщательно уложенные волосы, стильно подобранная по последней моде одежда. Джим задался вопросом, приложила ли она особые усилия, зная, что здесь будет ее бывший муж.   
– Ты должно быть Джоселин.

Громкий детский смех донесся из кухни, за ним последовал низкий смешок Леонарда. Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону двери, но вместо того, чтобы пройти, она присела на стул напротив дивана.

Джим тоже отложил свой падд, возвращая ей такой же откровенно оценивающий взгляд. Она была красива, что, зная Джоанну, не удивляло, а раньше, без этой жесткости, наверняка была совершенно очаровательной.

Джослин первой нарушила молчание, прямо заявив:  
– Я должна признать, я не совсем понимала, чего ожидать, когда Леонард рассказал мне о тебе.

Не позволяя себе сорваться на резкость, Джим ответил сдержанным:  
– Полагаю, я могу производить такой эффект.

Лакированные ноготки постукивали по колену.   
– Там было что-то большее, чем опубликовано в отчете, не так ли? – Она махнула рукой на его секундное замешательство. – Неважно. Я знаю, что ты ничего не можешь сказать, или может быть тебе интересно, нет ли у меня в сумочке записывающего устройства или чего-нибудь в этом роде? – Что-то неприятное мелькнуло в ее глазах. – Я довольно хорошо читаю между строк, когда речь идет о Леонарде.

Джим не был уверен, сможет ли ответить что-то приемлемое в данных обстоятельствах, поэтому просто молча ждал.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все это значит для Джоанны. Вы для нее гиганты, Джим. Не простые смертные, а герои – величественные, _неуязвимые_ , а затем она слышит, что вы, возможно, вовсе не... – Ее взгляд на мгновение опустился на колени, прежде чем она, будто, собравшись с силами, посмотрела на него в упор, пристально, взглядом, который, казалось, был способен пронзить насквозь. – Вы оба снова вернетесь туда. Даже теперь?

Смерть. Его собственная и пятнадцати тысяч других. Звездный флот, практически растерзанный изнутри коварной изменой. Даже теперь? Вспоминая ощущение тепла Боунза рядом с ним на качелях, когда он представлял себе их пятилетнюю миссию, он ответил:   
– Когда Кристофер Пайк впервые передал мне свой корабль, он заставил меня произнести клятву капитана, – Джим криво улыбнулся, признавшись, – слова, которые я не оценил в то время. Теперь я вижу в них призыв ко всем нам – вспомнить, кем мы когда-то были, и кем мы должны стать снова.

Какие-то эмоции промелькнули на ее лице, слишком быстро, чтобы Джим мог их прочитать.   
– Вы образец для подражания, _капитан_ , независимо от того, ожидали вы этого или нет. – Ударение на его звании звучало практически как вызов.

Открыто, вопреки всем инстинктам, восстающим против, но потому что это было важно для Боунза, для Джоанны, он произнес:   
– Думаю, сейчас я понимаю, что это значит.

Она слегка улыбнулась, с какими-то более глубокими чувствами, которые он, не зная ее хорошо, не мог оценить в полной мере. Из кухни раздался еще один взрыв детского смеха, к которому присоединились бабушка с Леонардом, и Джоселин, похоже, прилагавшая усилия, чтобы успокоиться, подняла бровь аккуратной формы, спросив:  
– Чем они там заняты?

– Я думаю, Джо попросила Боунза показать, как делать блины. Не знал, что он это умеет, по его словам, все дело – в руках хирурга. – На ее лице было написано, что она уже слышала эту фразу, и Джим не мог не вспомнить тот комментарий Леонарда перед их отъездом из Сан-Франциско: « _Мы были женаты в течение многих лет, прежде чем все развалилось_ ». Искра иррациональной ревности обожгла, будто он позавидовал, что она встретила Боунза первой. Не удержавшись, Джим добавил: – Он надеялся, они смогут съесть парочку, прежде чем она уедет.

Казалось, ведомая лишь подлинным любопытством, слегка наклонив голову, Джоселин спросила:   
– Она хорошо провела время?

Убедившись, что уровень дерзости в его тоне на правильной отметке, Джим ответил:   
– Она _отлично_ провела время.

Губы Джоселин дернулись, будто она принимала решение. Резко встав, она сказала:   
– Мы собирались пойти к моему брату завтра утром, но она сможет встретиться с двоюродными братьями и в Новый год. Можешь попросить Леонарда отвезти ее в город завтра днем? Я верну ее обратно на Рождество. Мы сделаем подарки моим родителям, и я привезу ее сюда около одиннадцати.

Удивление на мгновение лишило Джима дара речи, а она развернулась и вышла так стремительно, что он даже не успел вежливо попрощаться. Черт, что это только что было? 

Джим поднялся и направился к двери, но снаружи уже слышался хруст гравия и быстро отъезжающего автомобиля. Все это было совершенно неожиданно, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как передать ее слова.   
Открыв дверь на кухню, он застал всех посреди едва контролируемого хаоса. Леонард стоял у плиты в фартуке ( _в фартуке_!), а Джо стояла на стуле рядом с ним, размахивая половником. Грэм сидела за столом, невозмутимо раскладывая начинку и не обращая внимания на муку, которая, казалось, совершила побег через весь стол.

Это было похоже на настоящую семью. Джим выждал момент, чтобы насладиться развернувшейся сценой, прежде чем произнес:   
– Джоселин заезжала на минутку. Обратившись к Джоанне, он улыбнулся, словно в этом не было ничего удивительного, и продолжил: – Мы услышали, как вы тут веселитесь, и твоя мама решила, что ты хотела бы остаться сегодня вечером, съесть все эти блины.

Брови Леонарда взлетели до рекордной отметки, но Джоанна засияла от восторга, подняв миску с жидким тестом, едва не проливая его на рубашку.   
– Мы сделали одиннадцать, но осталось еще вот сколько!

Игнорируя замершего в ошеломленном параличе Леонарда, Джим выдвинул стул из-за стола и сумел сохранить безмятежность в голосе, даже когда произнес:  
– Тогда хорошо, что я все еще голоден для десерта, не так ли?

Вся эта постановка была ради Джоанны. К счастью, та легко приняла ее за чистую монету и повернулась обратно к плите, Леонард последовал за ней через несколько секунд.

Позже, если точнее, пятью блинчиками спустя, Джим сидел на диване в гостиной и дремал, слушая звуки уборки на кухне. Эта проклятая усталость никак не хотела его отпускать, он мог избавиться от нее на несколько часов, но она все продолжала и продолжала возвращаться, глубоко засевшей в теле сонливостью. Боунз сказал, надо подождать, но вряд ли он знал что-то наверняка. Луиза и Леонард о чем-то беседовали на кухне – слова звучали невнятно, время от времени разговор прерывал голос Джо. 

Боунз – отец. Он понятия не имел, что это может вот так выглядеть. Все это было крайне утомительно, но совершенно замечательно. Неделю назад Джим и подумать не мог, что сможет полюбить этого человека сильнее, но последние два дня сумели доказать обратное. Это пугало. Интенсивность этого. Откинув голову назад, он подумал, что может лишь надеяться, что Боунз чувствует что-то подобное.

Он не понял, что звуки, доносившееся из кухни превратились в приглушенный разговор между взрослыми, пока тихий голос, прозвучавший совсем рядом, не вернул Джима в реальность:   
– А кто заботится о папе?

Джоанна стояла в конце дивана и смотрела на него с озабоченным выражением. Джим выпрямился и попытался удержать лицо:   
– Джо?

Она забралась на подушку рядом и устремила на него взгляд ярких глаз – Леонард в миниатюре.   
– Папа сказал, что его работа – заботиться о тебе. А кто присматривает за ним?

Ох. Он заставил себя не смотреть в сторону кухни в надежде на спасение. Это точно был не тот разговор, которого он ожидал или к которому готовился. Никакой помощи не последовало, поэтому он ограничился единственным ответом, который у него был:  
– Я, Джо.

Он понимал, как абсурдно это звучит, когда он сам едва мог самостоятельно пересечь первый этаж, но она, казалось, серьезно обдумывала эту идею.

В конце концов, она повернулась, чтобы прижаться к нему, и голос, который он едва уловил, ответил:   
– Хорошо.

Он мог бы оставить это так, но вспомнил теплые объятия и ласковое: « _Все будет хорошо, сынок_ », звучавшее когда-то давным-давно. Он посмотрел на ее макушку и сказал:   
– Мы тебя немного напугали, да? – Он почувствовал, как она кивнула, и неуверенно обнял ее худенькие плечи. – Прости, Джо-Джо. Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ты всегда знала, что с твоим папой все в порядке.

Она шмыгнула носом, и Джим даже представлять не хотел, что случится, если Леонард решит, что он заставил малышку плакать. В отчаянии он нежно сжал объятия.

Ему ответили еще одним шмыганьем и тихим:  
– С тобой тоже?

Слова сразили его, словно неожиданный удар под дых, застигнув врасплох. Господи, и с ним тоже? Как дети умели полюбить кого-то так быстро? Ему никогда... Джиму пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем сказать:  
– Конечно, Джо, и со мной тоже.

Это, как будто, остановило сопение, но он сам внезапно почувствовал себя шестилетним, и когда она повернулась, чтобы крепко его обнять, он обнял ее в ответ, отпуская с удивительной неохотой, когда голос Леонарда мягко разрушил этот момент:   
– Эй, вы двое.

Подняв глаза, Джим увидел Боунза, смотрящего на него сверху вниз с ласковой улыбкой, от которой что-то защипало в груди. Джоанна просто протянула руки, улыбаясь, когда Леонард правильно истолковав этот жест, без видимых усилий поднял ее на руки.   
– Пора спать, Джо. Давай наденем на тебя пижаму, а потом вместе почитаем, хорошо?

Она оглянулась и встретила взгляд отца:  
– А Джим может почитать?

Что-то, навроде веселья, танцевало в глазах Леонарда. – Могу поспорить, что может. Бьюсь об заклад, Джим читает _отличные_ истории. – Подмигнув, он повернулся и отнес дочь в спальню наверху.

Пока Леонард разбирался с вечерними ритуалами купания и надевания пижамы, Джиму пришла в голову идея. Это было нелепо, но... он не мог выкинуть из головы это маленькое личико, нахмуренное от беспокойства и взволнованное вопросом: «Кто заботится о папиной безопасности?». Что-то сжалось в груди Джима, что-то, удивляющее своей глубиной. Это может быть слишком. Это может быть _серьезным_ нарушением границ. 

С тяжелым сердцем он понял, что должен спросить разрешения. И не у Леонарда.


	2. Семья

Рождественское утро наступило быстро. Аромат свежесваренного кофе и булочек с корицей проникал сквозь закрытые двери. Джим проснулся от ощущения жара горячего тела за спиной и поцелуя за ухом, он перевернулся в объятиях Леонарда к нему лицом. 

Темные волосы развевались во все стороны в полном беспорядке, Леонард улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джима.   
– Веселого Рождества.

Низкий тембр его сонного голоса, посылал разряды удовольствия прямиком в пах, Джим подался навстречу, перехватывая инициативу, скользя языком в рот Леонарда, вырывая у того нетерпеливый рык. 

Однако любые шансы на продолжение были безжалостно уничтожены резким стуком в дверь и голосом Грэм:  
– Джоанна будет здесь через полчаса, завтрак на кухне. – Ее шаги быстро удалились, как будто она правильно истолковала причины их позднего пробуждения. 

Взгляд на хронометр подтвердил – они безнадежно проспали. Леонард усмехнулся, отступая со смесью острого разочарования и нежности.  
– Думаю, придется подождать и развернуть этот конкретный подарок сегодня вечером.

Джим застонал в ответ на шутку, но тоже отодвинулся, понимая, что Джо – на первом месте. 

Хорошо, что Луиза вмешалась, потому что Джоанна приехала на десять минут раньше, дрожа от нетерпения при мысли о новых подарках. Они не обсуждали, будут ли что-то дарить друг другу, но, к счастью, оба одновременно подстраховались: Джим – бутылкой дорогого бурбона для Леонарда, доктор – винтажным учебником астрономии для капитана. Традиционным подарком для них был бы обмен хорошим алкоголем, но, когда Леонард увидел искреннюю улыбку, осветившую лицо молодого человека, и то, с каким благоговением Джим листал бумажные страницы – с облегчением понял, что риск того стоил.

Джоанна была занята распаковкой большого пакета от своей прабабушки, когда Луиза передала свой подарок Леонарду. Он открыл его, приподняв бровь, и застыл, увидев, что внутри.  
Вытянув шею, чтобы разглядеть, Джим не узнал предмет:   
– Что это?

– Это стетоскоп. – Леонард взглянул на бабушку в поисках подтверждения своих подозрений.

Та кивнула:  
– Это принадлежало твоему прадедушке, твой отец хранил его в своей операционной, – она улыбнулась со смесью нежности и тоски, – Дэвид хотел бы, чтобы он был у тебя.

Леонард почти благоговейно погладил пальцем акустическую головку, и на мгновение Джим ощутил острое чувство _потери_ , заполнившее комнату.

В итоге под елью осталась лежать лишь одна маленькая коробочка, намеренно спрятанная так близко к стволу, чтобы ее нашли последней. Джим почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту, когда Джоанна заметила ее и засияла, прочитав надпись.  
– Это для меня! – Она подняла подарок и радостно им помахала. – От Санты!

Леонард удивленно приподнял бровь. Санта? Он взглянул на бабушку, но по ее любопытному взгляду понял – она тут ни при чем. Джоселин? Или... Внимание Джима было приковано к Джоанне, и капитан выглядел бледнее обычного. У Маккоя перехватило дыхание. Что Джим придумал? Он говорил ему не волноваться насчет подарков. Черт, он не был уверен, что подумает Джослин, если Джим начнет вмешиваться в жизнь Джоанны.

Времени на вопросы не было, Джо уже сорвала упаковочную бумагу, нетерпеливо, показывая синюю коробку. Ее маленькие пальцы нашли край, и когда она открыла его, что-то серебристое выскользнуло и упало ей на колени.

Прежде чем Леонард успел заговорить, Джим опередил его:   
– Что же это такое, Джо-Джо? Можно мне посмотреть? – Его голос звучал совсем не так, как обычно – словно он был напряжен или нервничал.

Она опустила взгляд, удивленно распахнув глаза, вынула что-то маленькое из складки джинсов и забралась на диван. Джим взял ее руку в свою, будто внимательно рассматривая подарок.   
– О, ничего себе. Интересно, как Санта это достал.

Очарованная мерцанием в ладони, она подняла глаза и спросила:   
– Что это?

– Посмотри внимательно и скажи мне, что ты видишь.

С другого конца дивана Леонард мог видеть лишь тонкую цепочку и какой-то маленький кулон, который Джо поднесла очень близко к глазам пристально разглядывая.  
– Это дельта Звездного флота.

Джим улыбнулся и немного расслабился.   
– Совершенно, верно, Джо. И знаешь, что на ней изображено? – Она так усердно пыталась вглядеться, что Леонард начал беспокоиться за ее глаза. Когда в качестве ответа последовало энергичное отрицательное мотание головой, Джим протянул другую руку и провел по кулону. – Это символ медицинской службы – эмблема твоего отца. А откуда это, – он слегка подтолкнул его, – я знаю. Капитан знает каждый дюйм своего корабля, и _это_ видимо с мостика Энтерпрайз. Знаешь, где это?

– Это где место капитана?

– Верно, но это – с поручня стойки, где обычно находится твой папа, когда он на мостике, прямо рядом со мной. – Он наклонился вперед и добавил: – Это твоя собственная частичка корабля.

Ее рот приоткрылся, образовав маленькую « _о_ », пока она размышляла.

Рискнув поднять глаза, Джим поймал взгляд Леонарда и слегка неуверенно улыбнулся, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на Джоанну.   
– И знаешь что? Каждый раз, когда твой папа будет стоять там, он сможет касаться того места на перилах, откуда это взято, зная, что ты думаешь о нем.

Леонарду потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что его рот тоже приоткрыт от удивления. Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?

Джоанна светилась, другого слова не подобрать. Зная, что его пальцы не смогут справиться с застежкой, Джим улыбнулся ей и мягко предложил:  
– Может быть, Грэм поможет тебе надеть?

Джоанна поспешила к бабушке, а Луиза издала тихий звук благодарности, когда взглянула на кулон поближе.

Джим чувствовал себя совершенно смущенным, даже не зная почему. Он взглянул на книгу Леонарда, благоговейно проводя пальцем по рельефной обложке. Через мгновение тонкие руки крепко обхватили его шею, а Джо прошептала на ухо:   
– Спасибо, дядя Джим.

_Дядя_ Джим? Проницательный ребенок. Он предполагал, что это очевидно, но не ожидал... в его глазах внезапно появилась влага, и он зажмурился, крепко обнимая Джо. Он чувствовал, что Леонард наблюдает за ним, но не решился встретить его взгляд.

Остаток дня прошел в суете – Джоанна настаивала на том, чтобы немедленно опробовать все новые подарки, Луиза устраивала большое позднее застолье с жареной курицей и домашним яблочным пирогом. Джим извинился и ушел спать сразу после ужина прежде, чем Джоселин вернулась за дочерью. Леонарду казалось, что бывшая поглядывает на шею Джоанны, но его отвлекли заботы о том, чтобы все сумки, подарки дочери и выпечка попали в автомобиль, прежде чем он вспомнил о необходимости переговорить с ней и спокойно все объяснить. 

Джим так и не показался из спальни, поэтому в конце концов, после того, как все тарелки были вымыты и дом вернулся в нормальное состояние, Леонард пожелал своей бабушке спокойной ночи и побрел по коридору, чтобы обнаружить Джима спящим, все еще в одежде. Было почти девять, Леонард почистил зубы и переоделся, прежде чем забраться на кровать, захватив падд.

Он читал еще где-то в течение получаса, прежде чем Джим пошевелился. Протянув руку, Леонард положил ее Джиму на плечо, нежно потирая, пока тот медленно просыпался.

Потягиваясь и морщась от осознания, что он все еще в своей дневной одежде, Джим открыл глаза. Увидев, Леонарда, уже успевшего надеть свою домашнюю футболку, Джим приподнялся на локте.   
– Сколько сейчас времени? Я пропустил прощание с Джо?

Леонард запоздало поморщился. В этой суете он как-то не задумался о прощании, решив, что Джиму нужен отдых.   
– Джоселин заехала несколько часов назад, вскоре после того, как ты уснул. Джо просила обнять тебя.

Джим нахмурился.   
– Я не сломался бы, Боунз.

– Я знаю. – Леонард провел пальцем по застежкам на рубашке Джима. – Прости. – Джим явно был недоволен, но не злился. Если бы Леонарду пришлось строить предположения, он сказал бы, что тому страшно надоело чувствовать постоянную слабость, но тут только время могло помочь. Во всяком случае, он надеялся. Отбросив эту мысль, он протянул руку и расстегнул рубашку Джима, мягко проводя руками по груди в извинении. 

Он видел, что Джим не настолько проснулся, как могло показаться, поэтому постарался быть аккуратным, расстегивая и снимая с него ремень, затем стянул с него брюки, легонько подтолкнув, чтобы Джим приподнялся. Раздев Джима, он стянул с себя футболку, а затем аккуратно сложил одежду на спинке стула. Подумал было о пижамах, но махнул рукой – Джоанны уже не было, а Джим, казалось, снова готов был задремать.

Но, прежде чем тот успел это сделать, Леонард положил руку ему на грудь, привлекая внимание.   
– Насчет того, что ты сделал для Джо сегодня. – Он не знал, как выразить это словами, поэтому сказал просто: – Спасибо.

Сонные глаза моргнули, затем сфокусировались на нем.  
– Ей понравилось?

Леонард кивнул.   
– Она весь ужин сжимала его в руке. Это же не с корабля на самом деле? – Заметив слабый румянец на лице Джима, Леонард уронил челюсть. – Боже мой, чувак, ты сумасшедший!

Джим усмехнулся.   
– Именно оттуда, откуда я ей и сказал. Я придумал дизайн, а Скотти поднялся на верфи, чтобы вырезать из перил заготовку. Потом за дело взялся Кинсер, он на самом деле умеет выполнять такую, довольно тонкую работу, когда хочет. Знаешь, его вид вообще-то известен умением создавать разные филигранные штуки для церемоний, я спросил, можно ли сделать кулон таким маленьким – он выглядел оскорбленным.

У Леонарда пересохло во рту.   
– Это прекрасно, Джим. Я был удивлен, хотя... Не думал, что ты ей что-нибудь подаришь, и…

Почувствовав, к чему все идет, Джим перебил:  
– Я спросил Джоселин.

Леонард моргнул. Это становилось все более странным.   
– Ты сделал что?

Джим пожал плечами, как будто это ничем особенным не было, хотя ему потребовалось три попытки прежде, чем он набрался смелости позвонить.   
– Спросил Джоселин. Не все довольны, когда новый бойфренд бывшего мужа, начинает дарить украшения их шестилетней дочери.

Проигнорировав брошенное « _бойфренд_ », изумленный до крайности и даже не пытающийся это скрыть, Леонард слабо спросил, запинаясь:  
– Ты говорил с Джоселин? О Джоанне? 

Окончательно проснувшись, Джим положил руку на плечо Леонарда и осторожно объяснил:   
– Джо приходила поговорить со мной в тот вечер, помнишь, когда я читал ей. Я подумал, что ей могло бы помочь, если бы она чувствовала какую-то связь с тобой. Поэтому я позвонил Джоселин, спросить, хорошая ли это идея.

– Ты звонил Джоселин, чтобы спросить, можешь ли ты что-нибудь сделать для Джоанны, чтобы она чувствовала себя более комфортно в то время, как я нахожусь на Энтерпрайз… – Леонард не мог поверить тому, что перечислял. – И она согласилась?!

Осознавая, что ходит по минному полю, Джим мягко сжал руку Леонарда.   
– На самом деле она... – он не был уверен, должен ли раскрывать детали, но склонялся к тому, чтоб быть откровенным, – ...сказала спасибо. Она сказала, что возможно я верно понял смысл того, что она пыталась донести, говоря, как Джоанна смотрит на нас. 

Леонард выглядел пораженным– ошеломленным настолько, словно почва внезапно ушла из-под его ног, и все, что ему оставалось – лишь замереть, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что за подвох скрыт за всем этим. Когда стало ясно, что никакого подвоха нет, и голос к нему вернулся, он спросил:   
– Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим представлением о мире?

Джим фыркнул, расслабившись, только в этот миг наконец осознавая, насколько напряженным был день. Он потянулся и коснулся губ Леонарда, целуя, и расслабляясь еще больше, когда ему ответили.

Разрывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь, Леонард пробормотал:   
– И почему ты настолько хорош для меня?

Хорош для _Боунза_? Джим возразил бы, ведь все в точности наоборот – это Боунз всегда заботился о нем. 

Вспоминая слова Леонарда, неоднократно звучавшие в течение последних дней, Джим почувствовал, что наконец понял... И он вернул эти слова, ответив:   
– Ты теперь – моя семья, Боунз.

Веер мелких морщинок, собравшихся у глаз Леонарда, сообщил Джиму, что ответ был правильным. Он счастлив, понял Джим. Счастлив _со мной_. В памяти всплыли слова, что Леонард произнес, когда они только прибыли, впервые назвав Джима членом своей семьи « _что бы ни случилось_ » – в радости и в печали... В тот день он может и заметил в этом созвучность с клятвой, но не придал значения. Сейчас, то, что раньше зажгло бы в его груди искру опасения, казалось ему чем-то, чего он зря не ценил раньше, тем – чего он сейчас желал.

С улыбкой, заставившей уголок его рта дрогнуть, тяжело вздохнув, Леонард спросил:   
– Мы и правда собираемся туда вернуться?

Джим потянулся и сорвав быстрый поцелуй, улыбнулся шире:   
– Можешь на это рассчитывать.

Это должно было произойти, независимо от того, сколько усилий и сеансов физиотерапии потребовалось бы, чтобы он мог вернуться в строй. 

Джим представил их обоих – себя, сидящего в капитанском кресле, и Боунза, стоящего рядом. Новая жизнь, новые цивилизации, неизведанный глубокий космос... 

Это было захватывающе.

Он не мог дождаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и в первой главе звучит фраза: «for better or for worse» – к лучшему или к худшему / что бы ни случилось / в радости и в печали…


End file.
